character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Sages (Canon, Mario)/Adamjensen2030
1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= 'Summary' The Ancient Sages were four extremely wizened sages in the Tribe of Ancients that acted as leaders, of sorts. The four of them preserved the safety of many, and they have dozens of descendants, such as Merlon, Nolrem, Merlee, Merluvlee, Watchitt, Bestovius, and many more. They are well-known for their powerful magic and supergenius levels of intellect. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 2-B, likely High 1-C Name: Merlumina, Merloo, Merlight, Merlimbis Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male (Merloo and Merlight) and Female (Merlumina, Merlimbis) Age: 2,000+ years (Deceased. Their souls still exist and are this old, but their bodies were destroyed long ago) Classification: Ancients, Sages Powers and Abilities: All four have Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Magic and Dimensional Travel. Merlumina has Dream Inducement and Incorporeal Form. Merloo has Dimensional Manipulation and Precognition (Long-term; could predict accurately 2,000 years into the future). Merlight has Creation. Merlimbis has Precognition (Short-term; should be superior to Merluvlee, who is a furtune-teller) and Enchantment Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Merlight is the creator of Flipside and Flopside, a complete interdimensional world. They should also be somewhat comparable to the main cast, and The Void threatened all existence, including Dream Depot. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Going by this, there are 62,443,259,802,000,000,000 dreams/universes in Dream Depot. Merloo can also manipulate dimensions, and because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was having control over eleven dimensions, making Merloo 11-dimensional. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. All the Sages are comparable to each other, so whatever one does, the others should be nearly equal to) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, likely Infinite to Immeasurable (Comparable to the main cast. Merlumina's soul can interact perfectly fine around Mario, and characters like Dimentio were around back when the Ancients were in charge) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (The Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi) Weaknesses: None notable NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Adamjensen2030